


Massive Mammaries

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breast Fucking, French Kissing, Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's pregnant and has huge, milk-filled tits. Tony loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massive Mammaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marybeth).



> Written from a prompt asking for tit-fucking and lactation.
> 
> Dedicated to my friend Marybeth! I love you, and thank you for being such a wonderful friend <3.

“Is this how you want me, Tony?” Steve asked in a voice thick with arousal as he got on his knees and put his hands on his breasts.

“Couldn’t be more perfect, Steve.God look at you… Eight months pregnant and blessed with massive mammaries... It’s such a great look on you,” Tony purred as he finished removing his pants and sauntered over to Steve.

This was Tony’s dream. He’d always wanted to tit fuck a man swollen with child; it had been on his bucket list since he discovered pornography at thirteen. The fact that it was Captain America heavy and round with Tony’s biological child made it all the better. While he loved the way Steve’s huge, round belly swayed a little when he walked and had little stretch marks around the bellybutton, Tony’s favorite part about the pregnancy was the tits. Tony was very much a boob man, and seeing Steve’s firm, muscular pecs go all the way to a D-Cup drove him mad with lust. They were already leaking delicious, nutritious milk, and Tony could hardly contain himself. He was thankful that he’d gotten a male pregnant, otherwise he would’ve had to wait for the baby to be born to enjoy the sweet, fatty milk. Men’s breast tissue simply couldn’t handle such an excessive production of fluid, and much to Tony’s delight Steve’s were producing far more than was required for breastfeeding a baby.

As he looked Steve up and down as he knelt in front of him, Tony let out a small moan when he saw a few drops of milk drip from Steve’s erect, pink nipples. He wanted to get down on his husband’s level and lap it up, but Tony knew that the best was to be saved for last. He continued to stare at Steve’s luscious, massive tits for a moment, loving the way the milk dribbled from the tips onto the super-soldier’s big, thick fingers.

Tony was snapped back into the moment, however, when Steve grabbed his ass and pulled him forward. Before Tony could say anything, Steve took all of Tony’s length in his mouth. He let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure as Steve sucked on his cock, slicking it up with his warm, bubbly spit. Saliva pooled around Steve’s lips and splattered on the bathroom tile floor as he worked Tony’s cock, taking it out of his mouth only briefly to catch his breath.

He swirled his tongue around the slit of Tony’s dick head and kneaded his husband’s ass with his left hand as he played with the genius’ balls with the other.  Tony’s hands were tangled in Steve’s blonde hair as he turned his gaze from Steve’s eyes down to his breasts. As Steve eagerly slurped his saliva off of Tony’s cock, his tits jiggled up and down from the movement. They were so engorged that milk dribbled out of his nipples and fell onto his belly with each eager motion. Tony licked his lips hungrily in anticipation, and without a second thought he took his hands away from Steve’s hair and pulled away.

;

“…Steve, if you don’t stop I’m going to blow it in your mouth…” Tony panted, missing the sensation of Steve’s mouth on his cock.

Steve nodded with a smirk in response, and he stood up a little straighter. Tony came closer to Steve, and the super-soldier lined his chest up with his partner’s aching hard erection. He slowly brought his chest up to Tony’s cock and pressed his breasts together, trapping Tony’s cock in between them. After he was settled, Steve began to rock back and forth while at the same time making a bit of a bouncing motion. As he slid his spit and milk lubed tits up and down Tony’s shaft, Steve craned his neck down and opened his mouth, allowing the head of Tony’s dick to enter.

Tony stared down at Steve, unable to look away. The sight was absolutely beautiful; nutritious, milky fluid was leaking from Steve’s swollen nipples, his cock was buried in between Steve’s voluptuous cleavage, and his husband’s tongue was hanging out past his lips. Tony began to thrust rapidly between Steve’s gorgeous breasts, and Steve licked the tip each time. The sensation was overwhelming, and when he felt warm milk splash onto his balls he came, sending his load onto Steve’s chin, lips, and into his open mouth.

“Tony… Couldn’t even contain yourself… Come down and clean up your mess,” Steve shook his head and made a “tisk tisk” sound before removing his hands from his breasts.

After the dazed feeling from his orgasm wore off, Tony slowly got onto his knees until he was at level with Steve. He was always so aroused by Steve in this state that he couldn’t help but feel his dick twitch again. He desperately wanted to grow erect again so he could make love to Steve’s glorious boobs once more, but Tony knew he was spent. Instead he decided to savor the moment, licking up every last drop of his semen, Steve’s saliva and delicious milk.

When Tony’s lips grazed over Steve’s hard, leaking nipple, Steve couldn’t help but shiver in desire. Ever since his breasts started growing at such an alarming rate, they became incredibly sensitive to touch. Before the pregnancy, Steve barely had any feeling in his pectorals. Now, just touch alone could bring him to an intense, world-shattering orgasm. Seeing Tony bent down, licking around his large, bright pink areolas nearly drove Steve insane.

“What do you want, Steve? That look in your eyes tells me that you want _something_ … Maybe an orgasm?” Tony asked, his voice thick with lust as he squeezed Steve’s breasts.

Steve bit his lower lip and whimpered “yes” in response, and Tony began to gently suck on his husband’s left nipple as he rubbed the other with the fingers on his right hand. As Tony gently sucked on Steve’s engorged tit, he used his left hand to express some of the milk, squirting it into his mouth. Even though Steve was at first a bit hesitant to let Tony help release the pressure on his breasts early on into the pregnancy, he was very thankful that he’d relented. He loved the way it felt when Tony fondled his massive tits and nursed; the feeling was electric, and Steve could barely rein himself in.

Tony pulled away from Steve’s left tit, swallowed the small amount of milk that was in his mouth and turned his attention to the other. He flicked the beautiful, dribbling nipple with his tongue, taking quick notice of the fact that Steve’s breath was quickening. With a knowing look in his eyes, Tony replaced his mouth with his fingers and brought his face up to his husband’s. Tony kissed Steve with urgency, snaking his tongue into the blonde’s mouth as he rubbed both of Steve’s nipples simultaneously.

Steve could feel his orgasm building up inside of him, and he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. Their tongues intertwined in a frenzy as Tony thumbed the tips of Steve’s nipples in an erratic, fast pace, alternating between massaging and squeezing the sensitive buttons. As he came, Tony pressed his mouth against Steve’s to muffle the sounds of his screams of pleasure; the last thing the two wanted was for someone to think he was in labor. After Steve stopped shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, Tony helped his pregnant partner up on his feet and looked him up and down.

“Steve, you’re absolutely filthy! Now I don’t want the mother of my child looking like _that_ … I think a bath is in order,” Tony winked as he started the bath water, holding his hand under the faucet to make sure it was hot.

“Sounds amazing, but you’re going to have to help me in. My legs are done for,” Steve replied hoarsely, his body feeling wobbly from the prolonged kneeling position.

When the tub was filled halfway with water, Tony took Steve by the hand and led him into the hot bathwater. Steve kept a firm grip on his husband’s hand as he lowered himself into the water so he wouldn’t slip and fall, and as soon as he was sitting comfortably he scooted forward so Tony could sit behind him. Tony sat down behind Steve in the tub, spread his legs outward and pulled the blonde close to his body, wrapping his arms around Steve’s belly as he did so. Within minutes Steve was fast asleep, snoring softly as Tony held him close.

“I hope you never lose your tits,” Tony whispered into the back of Steve’s neck before he pressed a kiss to the wet skin.

 

 


End file.
